The existing atomizers use heating wires to heat tobacco tar, the tobacco tar or liquid is guided onto the heating wires by tobacco tar guide cotton or fibers. When the temperatures of the heating wires are too high, the tobacco tar guide cotton or fibers and other tobacco tar guide materials are burnt easily to produce harmful substances, which damage the health of smokers, and burnt flavor is produced easily to affect the smoke taste; moreover, part of the heat of the heating wires will be absorbed by the tobacco tar guide materials, thereby resulting in the disadvantages of heat conduction loss, high power consumption and low efficiency, and the atomizers easily become hot.